This disclosure relates generally to a compression connector for connecting circuitry components together. The compression connector is especially well adapted for interposer connection uses. Such a compression connector can provide connections between rigid printed circuit boards and flexible circuits such as those in the form of flexible cables. It is generally known that such connections should be able to align a flexible circuit to achieve and provide a proper mechanical and electrical connection.
In previous prior art approaches, such connections have been accomplished by soldering or through the use of fastening hardware such as screws to provide a secure electrical connection. The present disclosure includes the realization that prior approaches could be improved upon if it were possible to avoid the use of loose hardware that can be lost, dropped or mishandled, while providing the ability for the connector to accommodate various circuit sizes with a minimal number of extra parts. Such hardware requires proper tightening to securely effect a proper electrical connection without damaging the flexible circuit from over tightening. Every subsequent disconnection and reconnection of the flexible circuit to a printed circuit board according to such previous approaches requires the use of appropriate tools, leading to increased expense for keeping the tools on hand and an increased expenditure of time as tools must be located for each use.
Goals have been arrived at in accordance with the approach of the present invention so as to provide proper alignment, mechanical connection and electrical connection, while providing a compression connection that does not require the use of separate tools and can be easily adapted to accommodate various size circuits. As a flexible circuit is mated with a printed circuit board, it is also important that the mating force be properly distributed and of sufficient force that a proper mechanical and electrical connection is made without damage to the components.
The invention also includes recognition that, in furtherance of these goals of the present approach, additional advantages could be attained if it were possible for multiple connections and disconnections to proceed with ease, in minimal time and without incorrect mating. Another recognition of the present approach is that it also would be desirable if the compression connection could be secured by a locking feature to prevent inadvertent disconnection of the flexible circuit due to vibration or other forces. Resolving how to provide proper rigidity to the connection to avoid deformation of the flexible circuit is also recognized as important in accordance with the approach of the present invention.
Prior art approaches that either have not recognized the positives that could be gained by seeking to achieve these types of objectives or that teach solutions other than those of the present approach include U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,151. This patent pertains to an electrical connection clamping device for use with a flexible medical electrode harness and is directed to an arrangement of springs that urge the clamping device to rest in a clamped position. To connect the printed circuits, the clamping arms must be raised and held open during insertion. This patent does not teach features that include rotatable compression levers that are lockable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,244 pertains to an interconnection mechanism for electrically connecting flexible printed circuits. This patent is directed to an arrangement of clamping jaws that use a fastener such as a bolt with a locking washer to clamp the jaws on overlapping printed circuits. To disconnect the printed circuits by removing the clamps requires that the bolt be unfastened. This patent does not teach features for eliminating loose hardware or separate tools while achieving proper mechanical and electrical connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,502 pertains to a flexible circuit compression system that uses a compression mat having a plurality of resilient columns at preselected positions that correspond to conductive pads disposed on a rigid printed circuit board. The compression assembly is urged together with threaded bolts. This patent does not teach features that include rotatable compressor levers that are lockable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,679 describes connecting a flexible circuit to housed contacts employing crimping pins and a rotatable flap. A tongue and groove combination is also used to restrain the flexible circuit. This patent does not teach features for using lockable rotatable levers with compression springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,046 describes connecting a principal flexible flat strip cable in a first housing to a branch flexible flat strip cable in a second housing. The two cables are compressed together by snapping and locking the two housings together. This patent does not teach features for using rotatable compression levers to connect flexible printed circuits to a rigid printed circuit board.
With the present approach, it has been determined that various characteristics of prior art, such as these patents, have shortcomings and undesirable attributes, results or effects. The present approach recognizes and addresses matters such as these to provide enhancements not heretofore available. Overall, the present approach provides a more fully enhanced result for compression connectors that connect flexible printed circuits with printed circuit boards.